vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Slam Bam
|-|Base= |-|Elite= |-|Legendary= Summary Slam Bam lived alone on a floating glacier in a remote region of Skylands, where he spent his time ice surfing, eating snow cones, and sculpting amazing ice statues. It was a peaceful life, until Kaos destroyed the glacier, stranding Slam Bam on an iceberg that drifted through the skies for days. He awoke on Eon’s Island, where he was taken in and trained to become a Skylander. Now his ice sculptures serve as a frosty prison for any evil-doer that gets in his way. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Slam Bam Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Yeti, Water Element Skylander, Member of Eon's Elite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (Can encase his enemies in ice), Explosion Manipulation (His Ice traps can explode), Water Manipulation (When surfing, water will suddenly appear under him), Can transform into Legendary Form to receive a boost in power Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) | At least City level (3X Stronger than base form) | At least City level (Stronger than Elite form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Comparable to skylanders like Whirlwind who uses real light based attacks and can reach the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | At least City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to Hot Dog and Eruptor, who both tanked volcanic eruptions with no damage), possibly higher (Battle Armor makes him harder to hurt) | At least City level, possibly higher | At least City level, possibly higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally. Dozens of meters via Ice Prison Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average (Skilled in combat) Weaknesses: Has a short temper Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yeti Fists: Throws powerful punches with all four fists. *'Ice Knuckles:' Punch attacks do increased damage. *'Ice Mace:' Punch attacks does even MORE increased damage. Ice Prison: Summons an ice prison that will trap enemies. *'Three's A Charm:' Can have up to three Ice Prisons active at once. *'Arctic Explosion:' Ice Prisons explode and damage nearby enemies. *'Deep Chill Ice Coffin:' Ice Prisons damage enemies trapped inside them. *'Glacier Tactics:' Ice Prisons travel further and faster. *'Work of Ice Art:' Ice Prisons last longer and are more resistant to attacks. Yeti Ice Shoe Slide: Slides across the ground. *'Yeti-Cooling Factor:' Can surf faster. *'Sleigh Me:' Rides a deadly ice sleigh and can also make and ice sheild Brawler Combos: Attacks with an Ice Hammer Blizzard Battle Armor: Battle Armor makes it harder for enemies to hurt him. Key: Base | Elite | Legendary Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7